tu en mi vida y yo en la tuya
by Bants
Summary: Tori y Jade han llevado sus discusiones a otro nivel a tal punto que no pueden ni estar juntas pero que pasaría si un día se despiertan y se encuentran que han cambiado de cuerpos; mejora o empeorara su relacion
1. Chapter 1

**Hola soy Bants… este es mi primer fic así que no sean tan malos por favor, sé que tengo problemas con la puntuación, pero estoy tratando de mejorarla, lo prometo.**

**Muchas gracias, los que me comentaron mi otra historia, gracias por su apoyo. **

**Bueno la idea te este fic la tenía hace tiempo, pero por problemas no había podido concretarlo así que espero que les agrade.**

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece solo me pertenece está loca historia.**

Nadie Pov

Era un día normal en HA, los chicos que estaba sentados en su común mesa, disfrutaban de su almuerzo tranquilamente por una sencilla razón, en esa mesa faltaba Jade y Tori, si normalmente peleaban bastante últimamente era sencillamente desesperante estar alrededor de ellas, cuando comenzaban a discutir y eso era casi siempre.

Pero su momento de tranquilidad se vio arruinado cuando Cat se dio cuenta que una chica gótica caminaba decididamente a su mesa seguida por una medio latina que hacía de todo para llamar la atención de esta.

Cat: Jadey y Tori- grito la pequeña para que sus amigos se dieran cuenta de las chicas que se aproximaban.

Jade: Cat que te he dicho de llamarme así- dijo mientras se sentaba al lado izquierdo de esta.

Tori: hola Cat como va tu día- dijo la media latina sentándose al lado derecho- hola chicos.

Los chicos solo movieron la cabeza en forma de saludo y siguieron comiendo tratando de ignorar las patadas que les propinaba Cat por debajo de la mesa para que la ayudaran a salir del lugar que quedo.

Robbie no aguanto más el dolor así que trato de ayudar a la pequeña.

Robbie: Tori acuérdate que Lane dijo que tenías que ir a verlo cuando acabara tu almuerzo.

Tori: no recuerdo que Lane me haya llamado, pero con tal de no estar cerca de cierta persona lo voy a ver ahora mismo.

Jade: si Vega ándate nadie te quiere aquí.

Beck: jade tranquila, ya se fue relájate- trato de calmar a la gótica

André: se puede saber porque tan enojada- dijo señalando a Jade con el kétchup que tenía en su mano.

Rex: André, pregúntale cuando NO está enojada es más corta la respuesta.

Jade: no estoy enojada cuando puedo hacer que un títere como tú quede descuartizado con mis tijeras.

Beck: déjalo tranquilo ahora responde la pregunta de André

Jade: está bien estoy enojada porque cuando venía a almorzar me tropecé con la estúpida mochila de Vega y bote mi café por su culpa.

Cat: ¿ósea que estas furiosa porque botaste tu café?

Jade: toma Cat un libro para pintar y lápices de colores y no hables más de acuerdo.

Cat: Yay lápices de colores

Beck: no respondiste jade.

Jade: no estoy enojada por el café estoy enojada porque la estúpida de Vega quiso botarme

André: pero nadie te lo puede asegura conozco a Tori sé que no haría nada como eso.

Robbie: a lo mejor solo pasaste a enredarte con su mochila

Jade: genial a ahora todos están de parte de Vega pues que se jodan todos ustedes-dijo mientras tomaba sus cosas y se iba de la mesa

Cat: quiero mucho a ellas dos pero su relación va de mal en peor ya ni podemos pasar tiempo juntos porque se ponen a pelear casi inmediatamente-dijo poniendo cara triste

André: Beck amigo, como la soportaste tanto tiempo.

Beck: con una paciencia enorme

Rex: enséñame a tener paciencia para soportar a este idiota por favor-dijo el muñeco señalando a Robbie

Robbie: Rex

Cat: verdad Robbie te debo una por salvarme - dijo haciendo que el chico de gafas se sonrojara un poco

Después de ese pequeño incidente ni Jade ni Tori habían vuelto a la mesa y ellos habían terminado de comer tranquilos.

Tori Pov

Después de la mesa me fui rápidamente a la oficina de Lane quería terminar de comer tranquila mi almuerzo

Al llegar toque la puerta pero nadie contesto lo volví a intentar pero de nuevo nada, decidí esperarlo, mientras esperaba se me vino a la mente lo que había pasado antes de encontrarme con mis amigos

_Flashback_

_Acaba de salir de clases de historia de la música tenía tanta hambre que tire mi mochila literalmente al piso cercano a mi casillero mientras guardaba mi libro_

_No sé que habrá pasado solo sé que sentí que alguien daba un paso fuerte cerca mío y sentía caer agua al piso me gire sobre mis talones para ver que había pasado y última persona que hubiese deseado que se tropezara con mi mochila se encontraba alternado su vista entre mi mochila y yo_

_Jade: VEGA que rayos hace tu mochila a mitad del pasillo_

_Normalmente me hubiese disculpado pero como estaban las cosas con Jade ahora solo pensé en responderle de una mala manera_

_Tori: mi mochila no está a mitad del pasillo además que te cuesta mirar por donde caminas _

_Jade: si no estaba mitad del pasillo como es que me tropecé con ella _

_Tori: no es culpa mía si no miras por donde vas _

_Jade: si lo es y quiero que disculpes por hacer que botara mi café_

_Tori: no lo voy hacer porque no es mi culpa_

_Jade: entonces te recomiendo que tengas mucho cuidado Vega no sabes cuándo puede pasarte un "accidente"- dijo mientras el resto de café que quedaba en su vaso lo vertió sobre mi mochila- como este._

_Termine de guardar todas mis cosas y salí tras ella tenía que hacer que se disculpara por manchar mi mochila con su maldito café._

_Fin flashback_

Llevo aquí casi 10 minutos y todavía no llega Lane.

Bueno esperare hasta más luego para ver que quería hablar conmigo, ahora solo quiero ir a comer, pero no quiero ver a Jade, mejor será que hoy me siente en otra mesa.

Jade Pov

No sabía cómo describir cuanta era la rabia que sentía en este momento, pero lo único que quería era salir de ahí no solo había botado mi café hoy, sino que también me había dado cuenta que "mis amigos" preferían apoyar a Vega antes que a mí.

Me dirijo a mi casillero, saque todo lo que necesitaría para la siguiente clase y me fui al tejado de la escuela, no quería que nadie me molestara y ver si el estar sola me relajaba un poco, no quería irme suspendida por la idiota de Vega.

Nadie Pov

Las clases acababan de terminar y como casi siempre Tori había sido abandonada por su hermana Trina no es que no este acostumbrada a que le pase eso, pero hoy justo se había dado cuenta tarde de que la había dejado en HA, Todos sus amigos que la podían llevar a su casa se habían ido y la única persona que conocía que podía llevarla era Jade West. Pero prefería caminar que tenerle que pedir un favor a ella.

Jade le había dicho a Trina que a Tori se la iba llevar André así que solo se fuera a su casa Trina no lo pensó dos veces y solo se fue.

Tori había empezado a caminar, cuando vio el auto de Jade salir del estacionamiento, sabía que ella no la iba llevar así que ni lo intento.

Jade: Vega, quieres que te lleve-dijo mientras bajaba la velocidad a la velocidad de Tori.

Tori: no gracias

Jade: vamos, yo te llevo no quiero que te pase nada, sin que yo pueda verlo.

Tori: no me va a pasar nada así que puedes irte

Jade: bueno si no quieres que le voy hacer, pero para la próxima dile a tu hermanita que no me crea todo lo que le dijo- diciendo eso puso en marcha el auto.

Tori Pov

No puede existir nadie más molesto en este mundo que Jade West, no sé cómo alguna vez intente siquiera ser su amiga, es imposible de tratar con ella, siempre te lleva la contra en todo lo que le dices y no escucha a nadie más que ella misma.

Después de haber llegado a mi casa lo primero que hice fue darme un baño solo quería relajarme un poco antes de salir con André.

Eran las siete en punto cuando escucho que tocan el timbre, era André bueno vámonos Tori para que te distraigas un poco habíamos quedado el día anterior de salir, porque según él me falta salir a un lugar donde Jade no me pueda molestar para distraerme.

El me llevo al Nozu, me encantaba ese lugar era el mejor lugar para distraerme de todo, y más aún cuando tengo a mi mejor amigo acompañándome, la noche iba de lo mejor cuando veo entrar a Jade con Cat.

Con Jade cruzamos miradas pero ninguna hizo caso a la otra solo nos ignoramos mutuamente por el resto del tiempo que estuve con André ahí.

Eran cerca de las 10 cuando salimos del Nozu, mientras él fue a buscar su auto yo me que esperándolo a la salida del restorán.

X: Vega, también te dejo Harris abandonada- esa voz la reconocería aunque no lo quisiera

Tori: No, Jade el solo fue a buscar su auto para irme a dejar a mi casa, además que haces aquí afuera no deberías estar con Cat adentro-dije señalando la entrada.

Jade: si pero ya terminamos de comer, así que nos vamos pero Cat quiso pasar al baño antes y no iba a perder la oportunidad de molestarte.

Tori: como sabias que todavía estaría aquí cuando tu salieras.

Jade: fácil para sacar su auto Harris tiene que salir el mío o el de atrás para que salga el suyo.

Tori: eres una desgraciada, West

Antes de siquiera darme cuenta ya estábamos peleando de nuevo, definitivamente estábamos destinas a no tolerarnos mutuamente.

X: señoritas porque pelean

Jade y yo nos giramos para ver de dónde venía esa voz que no reconocíamos, era una anciana la que nos dirigía la palabra.

Jade: señora no es por ser irrespetuosa, pero esto, no es su maldita incumbencia.

Tori: jade no la trates así- porque siempre tiene que ser tan… tan… Jade para hablar.

Anciana: solo quiero saber porque pelean, señorita.

Tori: por nada grabe se lo aseguro.

La anciana se nos quedó viendo por unos segundos como tratando de descifrar si le estábamos mintiendo.

Anciana: por favor acepten estos brazaletes

Jade y yo los cogimos y nos lo colocamos para hacer feliz a la anciana ya que sé nos estaba haciendo un poco incómodo hablar con ella.

Jade: porque nos regalas esto- dijo señalando el brazalete puesto en su muñeca.

Anciana: estos brazaletes se los podrán sacar cuando aprendan a convivir juntas, no lo van a entender hoy pero mañana ya verán.

Antes de siquiera preguntarle algo más la vimos alejarse.

Cat: Tori que haces aquí-interrumpió mi pequeña amiga

Tori: vine a comer con André aquí.

Antes seguir hablando con ella pude ver que André venia en su auto.

André: chicas que hacen aquí-dijo señalando a Jade y Cat.

Cat: venimos a comer.

Tori: porque tardaste tanto-pregunte, aunque ya sabía la respuesta pero tenía la leve esperanza que él le allá hecho al auto de Jade.

André: un idiota estaciono su auto muy cerca del mío, espere a que alguno de los dueños de los autos llegar para salir, aunque igual pase a rayar un poco la pintura de un auto que se estaciono adelante mío.

Podía ver como la cara de Jade se desfiguraba al escuchar lo último, solo podía darle las gracias mentalmente a André pero al ver de nuevo la cara de Jade decidí salir lo más rápido de ahí antes de que Jade mate a André, me despedí y nos fuimos

El camino a mi casa fue silencioso y rápido nos demoramos casi nada en llegar a mi casa me despedí de él, y subí a mi habitación me bañe y me fui a dormir hoy había sido un día muy largo como para seguir despierta.

Jade Pov

Harris le debe la vida a Vega si no fuera porque se fueron bastante rápido osino al frente del Nozu hubiesen encontrado a Harris con unas tijeras en su cuello.

Lleve a Cat a su casa lo más rápido que pude, no quería descargar mi ira con ella, después de todo ella era como una hermana pequeña para mí, nos despedimos y me fui a mi casa, donde mi padre posiblemente me haga descargar toda mi ira del día

Al llegar entro y lo primero que veo es a mi padre sentado en las escaleras al frente de la puerta.

Padre: Jadelyn, estas no son horas de llegar.

Jade: cuando me importe lo que me digas, me lo vuelves a repetir quieres.

Padre: sabes muy bien que no te pueden ver por ahí con cualquiera, y menos a esta hora sería un desprestigio para la empresa.

Jade: papa andaba con Cat, comiendo en un restorán, acaso no puedo ni siquiera salir con una chica que conoces desde que tengo 5 años.

Padre: Jadelyn, tenemos que mantener un apellido, no puedes andar saliendo con cualquiera

Jade: Cat no es cualquiera, Cat es mi amiga y si no te agrada la idea pues te jodes ,ahora permiso me voy a dormir-dije mientras subía rápidamente a mi habitación asegurándome de pasar lo suficiente cerca del.

Con lo único que siempre puedo contar de mi padre es que siempre me va a ayudar a relajarme al final del día, tomo una ducha rápida y me voy a dormir.

Al día siguiente

Que extraño mi pieza está más clara de lo que normalmente está, a lo mejor deje las cortina abiertas, me siento al borde mi cama de mala gana, hoy era el último día de clases y desde que termine con Beck, mis fines de semana se resumen a salir con Cat o estar encerrada en mi pieza y ya me está empezando a aburrir esa maldita rutina.

Cuando asimilo mejor lo que me rodea, me doy cuenta que claramente esta no es mi habitación nunca me han gustado los colores pasteles, donde rayos estoy, claramente recuerdo haber llegado a mi casa ayer.

X: Tori, cariño apúrate, si no quieres que trina se vaya sin ti de nuevo.

Porque rayos me dicen Tori no creo que ayer me haya venido a quedar a dormir a casa de ella, mejor me apurro no quiero que me vean aquí con Tori.

Al entrar al baño me pase a ver lavar la cara, cuando me levante para ver si tenía ojeras, me quede sin aliento, no racionaba me había convertido en lo que más odio Tori Vega.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aquí otro capítulo de tu en mi vida y yo en la tuya me disculpo por la tardanza; el trabajo me consume todo mi tiempo pero voy hacer lo imposible para que los capítulos salgan semanales lo prometo**

**Agradezco a mica, susan, ****Uchiha mikasA****,**** MooKieRoo, arandiagrande****por sus comentarios me ayudaron a inspirarme para seguir escribiendo **

**Bueno sin nada más que decir les dejo el capítulo.**

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece T_T **

Sencillamente no lo podía creer; esto tenía que ser una maldita pesadilla, no puedo ser real tiene que ser una jodida broma. Necesito despertar de una maldita vez, miro alrededor mío y encuentro la ducha sin pensarlo me meto a esta, abro el agua fría, siento como las gotas de agua corren por mi cuerpo confirmándome el hecho de que esto no es un sueño que es la vida real.

Pero ¿Cómo fue que paso esto? ¿Porque justo a mí? ¿Por qué tenía que cambiar con Vega? Hasta un perro callejero hubiese preferido, antes de estar en esta situación con Vega.

Vega... me había olvidado de ella, debe estar en peor situación que yo, corro a tomar el teléfono de ella para llamarme, sé que es una idiota pero a lo mejor sepa el porqué de esta situación.

Al coger su teléfono marco mi número, en el identificador de llamadas mi numero estaba etiquetado con el nombre "la bruja del oeste"; definitivamente después de volver a la normalidad iba hacer sufrir Vega por esto, escucho los cuatro primeros tonos y Vega no contesta, que rayos le habrá pasado, estoy a punto de cortar para volver a llamar cuando escucho mi voz.

Tori: ¿Quién es? - se me es extraño escucharme por teléfono y más aún cuando mi voz tiene un toque a Vega.

Jade: Vega sabes ¿qué hora es?- ignoro completamente su pregunta supuestamente en una hora más tenemos que estar en clases y por su o mi voz bueno da igual, ella parece que todavía esta durmiendo.

Tori: temprano porque mi mamá todavía no me llama a desayunar- no se ha dado cuenta en la situación que estamos, y ella solo piensa en desayunar.

Jade: Vega levántate, anda al baño mírate al espejo- lo dijo la más tranquila posible no quiero que ella se asuste y que se ponga como loca.

Tori: si con eso me dejas dormir lo que me queda, Jade lo voy hacer- como sabe que soy yo si no le dicho quién soy, puede ser el hecho de que la llame Vega pero después le preguntaré.

Escucho como se levanta y avanza al baño agradezco que nuestros baños estén en la misma posición, escucho el grito de Vega al otro lado del teléfono, se dio cuenta y toda esperanza de que esto sea alguna mala jugada de mi cerebro se sepulta con su grito.

Tori: ¡JADE! PORQUE ESTOY EN TU CUERPO- grito a mi oído.

Jade: si lo supiera te respondería no crees, pero ni yo no sé la respuesta Vega- me sentía impotente al no poder o saber nada de lo sucedido.

Nos quedamos en silencio, era lo bastante raro estar en esta situación y más aún cuando la persona que tienes que vivirla, es con la que no soportas estar por más de cinco minutos con ella.

Tori: Jade… ¿qué vamos hacer? no podemos andar así- hablo en un susurro, como si todavía tuviera la esperanza de que esto no es real y que había sido solo un mal sueño.

Jade: No lo sé.

Tori: pero no podemos andar así, que va hacer de nuestras vidas.

Jade: No me digas Vega no me había dado cuenta de eso- ese era el verdadero problema como íbamos a sobre llevar esta maldita situación juntas si no nos toleramos.

Tori: Jade deja de ser sarcástica por favor esto es serio.

Jade: y tu deja de decir lo obvio quieres.

Tori: está bien pero que vamos hacer no podemos llegar a HA y decir ¡Hey Cambiamos de cuerpos Jade y yo! ¿Así que como va su día chicos?

Era verdad sencillamente no podíamos hacer eso, tenía que haber alguna solución para por lo menos hoy.

La única solución, que se me ocurría en este momento era de las más locas se me podía ocurrir. Pero era la única y aunque sabía que lo que iba a decir era un golpe muy bajo a mi orgullo, era la única opción que tenía por ahora para que no nos descubran.

Jade: Vega vas a tener que hacer pasar por mí, hasta que sepamos cómo resolver esto.

Tori: no entiendo a que refieres con eso Jade- si que era idiota esta chica.

Jade: Vega es tan fácil como que te hagas pasar por mi hasta que termine el día y yo me hare pasar por ti entendido Vega.

Tori: ¿yo voy a ser tú y tú vas a ser yo?

Jade: felicidades vega ya puedes pasar a primer grado de primaria.

Tori: ¿pero cómo vamos a lograr eso? quiero decir hace tiempo que ninguna toma atención a lo que hace la otra- pregunto ignorando mi comentario

Jade: no lo sé pero es la única opción que se me ocurre hasta el momento

Tori: pero para ser tú tengo que ser una bruja con todos y beber café en exceso eso sería lo básico que tendría que cubrir por hoy.

Jade: si piensas que eso es malo imagínate lo que es para mí ser la señorita perfecta de HA.

Tori: yo no soy la señorita perfecta de HA

Jade: si, si como digas; ahora apúrate que tengo que entrega un guion para la primera clase y no quiero llegar tarde a entregarlo- esto parecía como si estuviera hablando a mí conciencia.

Tori: de acuerdo… pero una última pregunta ¿Cómo hago para bañarme o bañarte o bañarnos o como rayos de diga?

No había considerado ese pequeño punto en mi plan de vivir como Vega, no sabía cuánto tiempo estaríamos así podían ser horas, días, meses hasta años, pero tiene que haber una solución para esto y la tenemos que hallar rápido

Jade: ni si te ocurra tocar mi cuerpo Vega, ¿entendido? hoy no te vas a bañar y tampoco ir al baño- era lo único que se me ocurrió responder a su pregunta no llevo ni hora de estar consiente el cuerpo de Tori y ya se me está pegando lo idiota de ella.

Tori: ¿y si tengo que ir urgente?

Jade: te aguantas ¿entendido?

Tori: si, ahora Jade te recomiendo que te vistas es tarde y pronto trina va a ir a despertarte y no quiero ir a la cárcel porque tú la mataste.

Mire la hora llevábamos casi diez minutos hablando, esta definitivamente era la conversación más larga que hemos tenido por teléfono y hubiese deseado que no fuera por esta situación de mierda.

Jade: está bien Vega, acuérdate de llevar mi guion que esta encima de mi escritorio y se ves a mi papá míralo con odio y sales de la casa sin decir ni una palabra.

Tori: okey y tu trata bien a mis papás y a trina trátala como quieras; y la ropa que ocupes ojala no sea tan negra por favor…

Antes de que siguiera dándome instrucciones le corte.

Tori Pov

Simplemente me corto tan clásico de Jade

Me quede viendo su teléfono tratando de entender lo que estoy viviendo con Jade pero aun no asimilo bien la situación ¿porque nos pasó esto? ¿Quién es el responsable de esto? pero esas preguntas la respondería después ahora solo queda arreglarme para el largo día que tendré; me dirijo al closet de Jade no es mucho de donde escoger casi todo es de color negro asique escojo lo primero que veo y me visto con ello aunque dándole un poco de mi toque para vestirme.

bueno ahora solo queda ir a HA, pero como rayos me voy si no tengo licencia para conducir, podía llamar a Beck para que me lleve pero preguntaría él porque le estaba pidiendo que me llevará, André podía ser pero ahora soy Jade West y él no va querer porque me tiene miedo.

Que puedo hacer tengo que llegar a HA y no sé a quién pedírselo, me volví a ver al espejo y la respuesta se apareció ante mí literalmente, Jade si tiene licencia, después de todo no era tan malo estar en el cuerpo de Jade.

Termine de arreglarme y salí de mi o su habitación, ahora solo quedaba enfrentar al padre de Jade e irme a clases y no sabía cuál de las dos cosas que tenía que hacer era la que me daba más miedo enfrentar.

Jade Pov

Miro el closet de Vega tiene mucha ropa que definitivamente no me gusta pero agradezco tiene un par de camisas negras que pudo usar sin que me den ganas de vomitar; después de un rato encuentro una ropa que logra convencerme pero aun así no me gusta.

Salgo de la habitación y me encuentro a trina parada al frente de la habitación con una jarra con agua.

Solo la quedo viendo alternado la vista entre ella y la jarra, sin decirle nada ella se hace a un lado y me dirijo hacia la planta de abajo.

Trina: aunque ya no te juntes tanto con Jade como antes tienes la misma mirada de ella cuando está enojada

Maldición tengo que ser más cuidadosa no quiero que nos descubran a Vega y a mí por mi culpa; por más que me moleste el hecho de que trina me quiera tirar agua, tengo que mantenerme serena, pero ahora tengo que pensar como Vega que le respondería su odiosa hermana.

Jade: Trina por favor no me compares con ella, solo es que dormí mal nada mas- definitivamente no voy a resistir mucho tiempo si tengo que comportarme tan bien con todos además de mi tono de voz que va hacer que me termine dando un tiro en la cabeza antes de que termine la mañana.

Trina: está bien Tori, pero aun así hoy te encuentro algo extraña- dijo mientras se dirija a hacia su habitación.

Si Trina se dio cuenta de que Tori actuaba extraño posiblemente alguien más se dé cuenta pero ahora solo tengo que relajarme un poco, no creo que nadie más se dé cuenta de nuestra situación o eso espero.

Al bajar me encuentro los padres de Vega, los ignoro completamente y me siento en el sillón enciendo la televisión; puedo sentir sus miradas en mi pero sigo ignorándolos,

Trina: Tori espero que hallas terminado de desayunar por yo me voy- primera vez que me alegro de escuchar la voz de Trina.

Jade: ya voy trina

Solo tomo la mochila y salgo de la casa, trina lo hace casi inmediatamente después que yo.

Espero que le saque la alarma al auto y me subo

Trina: que te pasa Tori definitivamente estas extraña hoy tu nunca te vas sin despedirte de papá y mamá

Jade: ya te dije solo dormí mal y me levante de mal humor nada mas-dije mientras me buscaba los audífonos de Vega que esperaba que estuvieran en su mochila

Trina: está bien pero sigo insistiendo que hoy te levantaste con un humor parecido al de Jade

Genial, la única chica en todo HA que no se da cuenta de nada se viene a dar cuenta del cambio de humor de su hermana justo hoy.

Seguí buscando los audífonos en la mochila y los logre encontrar; no sabía que era peor si escuchar a trina o escuchar la música de Tori, así que solo me deje los audífonos y apague la música y por lo menos si trina me veía los audífonos no me iba a hablar.

Tori Pov

Baje los más silenciosa que pude, no quería encontrarme con el padre de Jade; cuando ya estaba tomando las llaves para irme pero siento a alguien que se acerca no por favor que no se el papá de jade que sea solo mi imaginación.

Padre de Jade: Jadelyn, todavía tenemos que hablar sobre lo de ayer

Al escuchar eso me paralice, su voz ya la conocía pero esta vez se podía escuchar claramente un tono de enojo en su voz, no estaba lista para enfrentarlo tenía que pensar en algo y recordé la conversación con Jade

_No le hables solo míralo con odio y sales_ sonaban fuerte y claro las palabras de jade con mi voz en mi mente.

No sabía cómo mirarlo enojada, si estaba muerta de miedo con solo escuchar su voz, lo único que podía hacer era irme lo más rápido de la casa; tome las llaves y salí sin mirarlo, si su hija daba miedo cuando estaba enojada ni me podía imaginar cómo sería su padre.

Me subí al auto y trate de recordar lo mejor posible como se conducía, antes de darle reversa mire a la puerta principal y encontré al Sr West, mirándome desde la puerta podía sentir que con su pura mirada fija en mi por un par de segundos más y yo regresaría a disculparme por cualquier cosa que haya echo jade; trate de salir lo más rápido ahí con un solo pensamiento "como rayos jade tolera la mirada de padre"

Nadie Pov

Jade había llegado a HA y se había dirigido hacia su casillero como normalmente lo hace pero alcanzo a darse cuenta que su casillero había cambiado de la noche a la mañana, literalmente.

Así que salió de nuevo a ver si llegaba Tori, pero recordó un punto no menos importante como rayos iba allegar la latina si no tenía quien la trajera pero esa preocupación para Tori desaparición y se centraron en lo que venia

Jade: QUE MIERDA HACES EN MI AUTO VEGA

Tori: conduciéndolo que más voy hacer en él

Todas las personas que estaban en el estacionamiento las miraban atónitos primero porque estaban "hablando" como aminemigas y segundo porque no entendían porque Tori le pedía explicaciones a Jade del porque estaba ocupando su propio auto.

Tori se logró dar cuenta de la situación que se estaba formando y trato de sonar tan amenazadora como Jade

Tori: LARGO TODOS

Después de decir eso vio como todos tomaban sus cosas lo más rápido posible y se iban del estacionamiento

Tori: ahora entiendo porque te gusta gritar tanto todos te hacen caso con un solo grito

Jade: Vega no te acostumbres mucho ya que pronto vamos a volver a la normalidad además porque viniste en mi auto

Tori: porque tenía que llegar temprano por tu estúpido guion y no sabía a quién pedirle que me trajera- dijo apenada

Jade: está bien, pero no le hiciste nada verdad- se notaba la preocupación por el auto pero a la vez las gracias por haber traído el vendito guion.

Tori: nada Jade, esta tal cual lo dejaste ayer después que te bajaras del

Por unos momentos ninguna dijo nada se sentía que no se hacía tan molesto estar así juntas, bueno era como estarse viendo en un espejo solo que este tenía la personalidad que más odiabas.

De la nada apareció una pequeña colorina que se lanzó sobre Tori en el cuerpo de Jade para abrazarla y esta como normalmente lo hacía se lo devolvió

Cat: Yay Jade me abrazo sin que ella estuviera triste

Ni siquiera había terminado de soltar a Tori cuando se a balazo sobre jade

Jade: Cat suéltame

Cat se separó y casi se pone a llorar

Cat: Tori ya no me quiere como amiga- dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza

Tori no lo pensó solo golpeo a jade en la nuca asiendo que se diera cuenta que de verdad lo había jodido con Cat

Jade: Cat yo quiero ser tu amiga pero por el momento nada de abrazos hasta cuando yo te diga ¿sí?

Cat: Yay Tori si quiere ser mi amiga, pero una que no da abrazos como Jadey

Jade y Tori solo sonrieron hace tanto tiempo que no veían a Cat tan contenta cuando estaban las tres juntas, últimamente Cat se acercaba a saludar y salía lo más rápido de su rango de pelea pero ahora ellas estaban hay compartiendo como si su relación nunca se hubiese vuelto tan agresiva ´por así decirlo

Jade se acercó a Tori y le susurro

Jade: en mi bolso si levantas la tapa en el bolsillo más pequeño vas a encontrar el dulce de reserva para Cat

Tori hizo lo que jade le dijo y ahí estaba un pequeño dulce con envoltorio de colores que llamaron la atención de la pequeña pelirroja

Cat: Yay dulce- fue lo único que dijo antes de empezar a dar saltitos

Tori y jade después de que se fuera Cat emprendieron camino hacia sus casilleros como normalmente lo asían al estar al frente de ellos sacaron todo lo que necesitaban para sus clases y se iban a ir clases cuando los chicos aparecieron

Beck: hola Jade hola Tori

Jade y Tori: hola

André: hola morenaza y Jade

Robbie: Tori porque llevas los libros de jade- mientras señalaba el brazo de la nombrada

Genial lo tontos justo hoy se volvieron listo pensaba Jade

Tori: porque hice Vega los cargara por mí- fue la excusa más tonta que se le pudo ocurrir

Beck: jade ya hablamos de esto

Tori: si ya vega devuelve mis libros-pero le había funcionado y no sabía como

Jade: claro Jade toma- por lo menos hizo algo bien

Esto era oficialmente la actitud más rara que habían tenido sus amigas desde que su "amistad" se había roto.

André y Beck miraban fijamente a las chicas como si algo no cuadrara con ellas era demasiada amabilidad entre ellas; mientras tanto jade y Tori trataba de actuar lo más tranquilas posibles aun con las miradas de los chicos como si ellos le estuvieran haciendo un escáner

Robbie: vamos chicos se nos hace tarde para clases- salvadas por el nerd pensaron las chicas

Beck y André: claro pero vamos hablar luego- cada uno señalando a su amiga correspondiente

Las chicas esperaron a que se alejaran un poco para hablar

Tori: que rayos vamos hacer nos van a descubrir y vamos quedar como locas al frente de toda la escuela

Jade: si lo sé vega, pero no podemos a hacer nada ellos nos conocen demasiado bien; como para que podamos engañarlos

Tori: cierto

Jade: solo queda darse por vencidas esto no va funcionar no hemos hablado como ahora por meses yo no sé nada de ti y tu no sabes nada mi

Tori: pero podemos conocernos

Jade:… a que te refieres Vega

Tori: ellos nos conocen cierto

Jade: si

Tori: entonces dígameles que nos estamos conociendo

Jade: definitivamente eres idiota hace más de un año que nos conocemos como rayos vamos a decir que nos estamos conociendo ahora.

Tori: si pero hay una forma de la que puedes conocer a otra persona más a fondo

Jade ya no entendía a que se refiera la morena y latina pensaba que tenía la idea del siglo

Tori: me refiero a que finjamos estar saliendo


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola *saluda deja el capítulo y huye para que no le digan nada 7.7***

***Regresa corriendo* este capítulo va dedicado a mica ñ.ñ ; Victorious no me pertenece le pertenece a Dan, a mí me pertenece está loca historia nada más *de nuevo sale corriendo ***

Nadie Pov

La cara de desconcierto que presento Jade en ese momento era completamente impactante mientras que Tori presentaba una sonrisa de alegría por su gran idea; antes de que Jade le respondiera cualquier cosa el timbre sonó salvando a Tori de los posibles gritos de la gótica; pero Tori no se fue sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a su cuerpo para después irse a la clase de Jade; mientras que Jade después de ese simple beso, se quedó paralizada con su mente en blanco solamente sintiendo un pequeño cosquilleo que recorrió todo su cuerpo que nunca antes había sentido, era como una electricidad que recorría su cuerpo dejando una sensación bastante agradable a la cual no estaba acostumbrada.

Jade Pov

Que rayos esta maldita sensación que recorre mi cuerpo, solo fue Vega dándome un beso en la mejilla bueno su mejilla, pero aun así, no es que nunca haya hecho eso, pero se sintió raro, si no fuera porque la odio diría que hasta me gusto la sensación que me dejo su contacto.

No, no, no, no ,no como rayos puedes pensar eso Jade deja de pensar estupideces de una maldita vez ,no me vas a decir que te agrado el contacto de Vega, me reta yo misma mientras agitaba mi cabeza para sacar los pensamientos que me estaban llegando a esta, deja de pensar tonteras y anda clases mejor; me recriminaba mentalmente ya bastante malo era que estuviera en el cuerpo de vega como para que ahora me toman como una loca por estarme retando a mí misma; pero no sabía que le tocaba a Vega ahora así empiezo a hojear su libro para ver que le tocaba pero al go en la contra portada me llamo la atención, había un pequeño mensaje que "solo quiero ser tu amiga y tú no me dejas :(" algo en esas palabras hacia que me sintiera mal por Tori sabía qué hace un tiempo atrás lo único que quería era que fuéramos amigas pero después de ese incidente nuestra relación se volvió de odio mutuo, o vamos Jade antes te sentiste extraña por el contacto de Vega y ahora te sientes mal porque ella quería ser tu amiga y tú nunca la dejaste.

Mejor a voy a clases no quiero que Vega le den un castigo por mi culpa, genial ahora me preocupo por que nada malo le pase sigo así puede que no sea tan mala idea el de tomar mis tijeras y enterrarla en mi cuello o el aparentar estar saliendo… que mierda estoy pensando esa definitivamente es una terrible idea estar en el cuerpo de Vega me está afectando de una u otra forma, pero ahora solo quiero escuchar música y relajarme total la clase que le toca a Vega ya la pase, tomé los libros necesitaría y me dirigí hacia la clase de Vega.

Al entrar a clases solo me senté en el primer lugar que vi libre; el profesor solo me vio pero no dijo nada y siguió su clase se siente extraño que no me reten por llegar tarde pero siendo ahora Vega lo más probable que sea la primera vez que llegue tarde a esta clase; me coloco los audífonos para despejar mi mente un poco de todo lo que ha pasado esta maldita mañana y recuerdo algo muy importante, este Peraphone no tiene ni una maldita canción que sea pasable, definitivamente mi día no puede ser peor pienso con resignación mientras guardo el PeraPhone y miro como el profesor sigue con la clase.

Tori Pov

Después de decirle a Jade que aparentáramos que salíamos, parecía que estuviera haciendo muecas chistosas en un espejo, pero antes de que Jade dijera algo en contra de mi genial idea, la puse en marcha y le di o me di un beso en la mejilla y salí lo más rápido que pude de ahí no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Jade, posiblemente le diera lo mismo el hecho de que era su cuerpo al que le iba hace daño y en este momento tendría de collar unas hermosas tijeras que se ocuparon para una famosa película de terror, así que salí arrancando literalmente de ahí me digerí hacia la clase de Jade, parecía que hasta sus clases eran tétricas era un salón oscuro con la luz suficiente para ver claramente lo que escribías y poder ver bien el pizarrón , me senté en la parte de atrás y el profesor empezó su clase trate de tomar atención a la clase pero parecía que el profesor estuvieran hablando en alemán o chino, cinco minutos más tarde ya me había rendido no había forma de que entienda algo de la maldita materia que estaba explicando el profesor de Jade.

Llevamos media hora de clases cuando empezó a pedir los guiones, todavía me sorprendía la cantidad de hojas que escribía Jade para sus guiones, pero al ver el de los demás el Jade aun parecía sobresaliente aunque no tanto solo por un par de hojas nada más, pensaba mientras me encaminaba hacia el escritorio del profesor.

Profesor: señorita Jade espero que su guion sea igual de bueno que el anterior- me dijo mientras tomaba el guion en sus manos.

Es comentario me tomo por sorpresa no sabía que responderle, siempre pensé que todos los profesores le temían, pero parece que este era la excepción; así que le dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente de lo que le podría responder Jade en este momento.

Tori: claro que sí, soy Jade West todo lo que hago, lo hago perfecto- respondí tratando de imitar la voz de autosuficiencia de Jade aunque sentí que había fallado vilmente

Después de decir eso me gire y me senté no quería ver de vuelta al profesor, pero aun así lo hice mi curiosidad fue mayor, y fije de nuevo la vista al profesor, él tenía una mueca en la cara que no lograba a semejarse a una de desagrado hacia mi actitud pero tampoco era de felicidad, volví a mi vista hacia mi mesa como si fuera el objeto más impresionante del universo en ese momento; definitivamente actué bien de Jade ahora solo queda actuar bien el papel de que estamos saliendo al frente de nuestros amigos hasta que esto se solucione y podremos sobrevivir a esta maldita pesadilla me animaba a mí misma.

El resto de la clase la pase no tomando atención a la clase me había resignado total no entendía nada de lo que decía el profesor, antes de que termina la clase revise el teléfono de Jade para ver la hora; restan todavía 5 minutos y lo único que quería irme de ahí cuando estaba por guardarlo se me ocurrió que a lo mejor Jade tendría algo bueno en su PeraPhone que me podría ayudar con mi aburrimiento pero nada que me llamara de verdad la atención, hasta que encontré el acceso directo de The Splat, dude un momento si entrar o no, una parte de mi quería saber que era lo que tenía Jade en su página pero la otra parte de mi me gritaba que no lo hiciera que era una terrible idea por si es que Jade se enteraba que había entrado debía valorar mi vida pero aun así decidí ignorara y me adentre en la página de Jade.

No había nada extraño como pensé que habría, así que seguí revisando mientras iba nombrando en mi mente lo que iba viendo:

Imágenes de películas de miedo nuevas, fotos de las personas que sigue Jade una foto de Beck nueva, una foto donde salgo yo siendo besa por Jade en la mejilla, una foto de André en el piano de mi casa; ¡!AHHH¡! Como que una foto mía siendo besada por Jade grite mentalmente, regrese a la foto lo más rápido que pude y ahí estaba una foto publicada en The Splat donde Jade me daba un beso en la mejilla era una foto del beso de pero eso no me desconcertó tanto como los comentarios que tenía y quien la había publicado.

Nadie Pov

Jade y Tori habían pasado "inadvertidas" en su cambio de cuerpos por ahora; descontado ciertos momentos en los que se habían comprometido por su extraña forma de actuar, pero nada que no se pudiera solucionar rápidamente adoptando de la personalidad del cuerpo donde se encontraban, solo faltaba pasar a sus amigos y estaría todo bien o lo más bien que podrían estar en esta rara situación que estaba viviendo.

Diez minutos antes del almuerzo.

Jade sintió que su teléfono vibraba en su bolsillo lo saco y era un mensaje de ella misma.

"Jade acuérdate que tenemos que fingir estar saliendo *_*"- Empezó la conversación Tori

"nunca dije que acepta eso"- respondió de mala gana Jade

"pero nunca lo negaste tampoco -_-"

"no lo voy hacer Vega, entiéndelo de una maldita vez"

"lo siento desde que te di ese beso en la mañana lo aceptaste aun si no querías :)"

"que te jodan Vega no lo voy hacer; Pero a que te refieres con el beso de la mañana acepte"

"Has entrado a The Slap ultimamente?"

"no porque"

"hazlo y después me dices n.n"

Jade lo hizo y lo primero que vio en el perfil de Tori, fue una foto de ella besando a Tori en la mejilla con el título de "del odio al amor 3" publicado por Cat.

La pequeña colorina había firmado su sentencia de muerte con esa simple publicación.

"aun así no lo voy hacer Vega; pero parece vas a ir a la cárcel por asesinar a Cat"- escribió con tal odio que a Tori podía imaginarse la cara de enojo de Jade.

"leíste los comentarios?"

Jade de muy mala gana regreso a ver la estúpida foto como si no fuera malo el hecho de haber visto la foto una vez que tenía verla de nuevo aguantándose las ganas de vomitar al verse con vega de una forma "cariñosa"

Que mierda significa- esto grito en medio de la clase en la que se encontraba haciendo que todas las miradas se fijaran en ella.

Profesor: algo que acotar a mi clase señorita Vega- dijo con una clara molestia en su tono de voz.

Jade: no nada, profesor-se disculpó muy en contra de su personalidad y su actual estado de ira pero ahora era Tori la chica que se disculpa por todo.

Profesor: bueno yo sí, hoy tiene un castigo por interrumpir mi clase además de decir groserías en clase ahora tome asiento antes de que aumente su castigo- de muy mala gana se volvió a sentar.

La reacción de Jade no era para menos todos los comentarios decían que era algo de esperar que ellas estuvieran saliendo y que parecía que se habían tardado mucho en dares cuenta de sus sentimientos y cosas por el estilo mientras maldecía mentalmente a cada uno de los que habían comentado esa maldita foto.

Después de relajarse un poco siguió con la conversación por mensajes

"Vega me da lo mismo que estés en mi cuerpo te voy a matar si te encuentro en los pasillos te lo advierto"

"yo no hice nada solo me di un beso en la mejilla nada más"- trataba Tori de hacer entrar en razón a Jade.

"Como que nada más por tu culpa toda la maldita escuela piensa que tengo algo contigo" lo que más le molestaba a Jade no era que la tomaran por lesbiana sino que le dijeran que su pareja era Tori

"yo solo te di el beso en la mejilla Jade, Cat fue la que saco la foto y la subió a The Slap, no tienes por qué enojarte conmigo"- se defendía Tori.

Antes de que siguieran peleando por mensajes el timbre sonó dando inicio a la hora de almuerzo

Las dos tomaron sus cosas y después se dirigieron al café asfalto; Jade podía sentir varias miradas se fijaban en ella mientras pasaba, además se podían escuchar ciertos comentarios mientras avanzaba, pero las miradas en ella no duraron mucho porque en la frente de esta claramente se le podía ver una vena que palpitaba a su ritmo cardiaco junto con un tic en el ojo izquierdo que daba entender de lo molesta que se encontraba en ese minuto.

Mientras que Tori iba con una sonrisa que no pertenecía al cuerpo en el que estaba pero nadie se atrevía a verla directo o susurrar algo al frente de ella porque por más feliz que se viera todavía seguía siendo Jade West.

Tori fue la primera en aparecerse por el sector de comidas no se atrevía a comparar nada de comida para Jade, porque no sabía que comía normalmente la gótica esta hora; así que la espero al frente del Festus.

Tori:_ en este momento me gustaría saber más cosas de Jade- _pensaba mientrasespera a su cuerpo

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando vio a una medio latina acercarse con una cara que daba miedo el siquiera pensar en asercarse a ella.

Mientras se acercaba Jade, se podían escuchar algunos de los comentarios de los chicos de HA y eso hacía que la ira de Jade creciera; pero parecía que Tori solo le restaba importancia a lo que sucedía a su alrededor así que solo se acercó a su cuerpo y lo saludo

Tori: hola ¿qué quieres comer?-pregunto mientras miraba a Jade y le daba una sonrisa.

Jade: que te suicides Vega- respondió sin bacilar- y quita esa maldita sonrisa de mi rostro quieres

Tori: ¿no quieres otra cosa que de verdad se pueda comer?

Jade, solo bufó molesta y se dirigió a donde estaba Festus, con Tori siguiéndola con una sonrisa por la actitud de Jade; sabía que posiblemente Jade la aria sufrir cuando regresaran a la normalidad pero por el momento prefería molestarla y disfrutar del espectáculo que le estaba brindando Jade.

Festus: que quieren chicas- pregunto con su tipo acento de Yerba

Tori: que tienes Festus.

Festus: tengo espaguetis y ravioles

Tori: quiero ravioles y tu- dijo mientras empujaba un poco con el brazo a Jade para llamar su atención.

Jade: ravioles.

Festus: salen dos ravioles

Mientras esperaban a Festus les entregara su comida se acercaron sus amigos André y Beck

Beck: hola chicas que cuentan

André: morenaza como estas-dijo mientras se acercaba darle un abrazo al cuerpo de la medio latina.

Jade Pov

Si se me acerca lo mato, si se me hacer lo mato, si se me hacer lo mato.

Tori: André déjate de ser tan cariñoso y deja los abrazos a Cat quieres.

Tori: vamos Vega que tenemos que hablar – dijo mientras me arrastraba hacia un lugar que no distinguía por lo rapido que me habia sacado del lugar

Después de que me sacara del alcance de la vista de los chicos solté su agarre

Jade: suéltame de una maldita vez

Tori: no todavía Vega

Jade: Jade por favor suéltame

Tori: Vega deja de reclamar una maldita vez y solo sígueme quieres

Jade: está bien Jade pero donde vamos

Tori: no te importa Vega además ya casi llegamos- dijo mientras señalaba el armario del conserje

Como amo este lugar es privado además de que me encanta el olor a químicos de limpieza que posee pero la idiota de Vega me saco de mis pensamientos cuando me tiro literalmente a dentro del cuarto cerrando con seguro

Jade: más cuidado Vega

Tori: eso debería decirlo yo Jade

Jade: porque si fui yo la que fue arrastrada hasta aquí

Tori: casi nos descubren por tu culpa- dijo mientras me señalaba y ignoraba mi comentario

Jade: pero si yo no hice nada- dije con fingida inocencia

Tori: como que no hiciste nada casi matas a André cuando se te acerco abrazarte

Jade: fue su culpa sabe que no me gusta que se me acerquen y menos si es para un abrazo

Tori: eso ya lo sé pero no estás en tu cuerpo Jade, entiende de una maldita vez

Jade: eso ya lo sé vega por más que quiera eso no se me olvida

Tori: entonces compórtate como yo lo haría si no fuera porque te saque de ahí, lo más probable seria que André ahora estuviera en un hospital por tu culpa

Jade: posiblemente; pero no fue así ahora quieres relajarte, además Harris me debía una por lo que le hizo a mi auto ayer

Tori: está bien- dijo con un tono de resignación – pero no puedes siquiera intentar actuar como yo lo hago normalmente- como odio que me hable con tono de súplica hace que yo seda fácil mente

Jade: está bien Vega, pero no te acostumbres a que te haga caso- odio cada una de las cosas que me hace hacer Vega

Tori: tú no cambias Jade, pero aun así gracias por intentarlo- me respondió con una sonrisa que hace tiempo no veía podía ser mi rostro pero aun asi esa sonrisa tenia un toque a vega se que suena idiota pero aun así lo sentí.

Jade: vamos Vega que no quiero que sigan pensando que tenemos algo mas que un odio mutuo le dije mientras me encaminaba hacia la puerta

Nadie pov

Al salir del armario pudieron ver a varios chicos que las miraban con una cara extraña la cual ninguna de las dos estaba acostumbrada pero mientras trataban de decifar lo que querian decir las miradas que estaban sobre ellas una voz que le era muy facil reconocer les gritaba sus nombres

X: Jadey y Tori vamos a almorzar- gritaba por los pasillos ante de llegar a las chicas mencionadas

Tori no sabia que hacer sabia que posiblemente jade haria algo contra su pequeña amiga por lo de la mañana

Mientras que Jade pensaba como tortura a la pelirroja de una manera que sufra sutilmente pero por un largo tiempo.

Cat: y que dicen chicas vamos o no- pregunto mientras inclinaba su cabeza

Tori: claro cat vamos- respondio antes que jade

Jade de mala gana solo acepto sin decir nada pero aun se lo podia identificar un claro enojo en su cara.

Estaban que casi llegaban al café asfalto cuando vieron a un André con una porción de ravioles extra en sus manos y un Beck con un café en la mano además de también una porción de ravioles.

Las miradas de ambas se encontraron en busca de ayuda sabían que no podían seguir aplazando esta conversación que por más que no quisieran hacerlo era algo que tenían que hacer, ambas respiraron profundamente y se disponían a ir hablar con sus amigos cuando sus pulseras cambiaron de color y….

_**Primero que todo, mis disculpas para todas las personas que siguen esta pequeña historia por no actualizar de acuerdo a lo prometido; sé que había prometido tratar de actualizar semanalmente pero por problemas personales no he tenido tiempo de seguir con la historia ._.**_

_**Y hasta el momento no sé cuándo lo vuelva hacer solo espero que le haya gustado el capítulo OwO**_

_**Segundo agradecer cada uno de los reviews, favoritos y followers que ha recibido esta historia n.n**_

_**Y tercero cualquier problema de ortografía o un comentario en contra de la historia o de la persona creadora de la historia ya saben dónde dejarlos n.n**_

_**Adiós y nos leemos luego. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**He vuelto señoras y señores por qué deje de publicar esta al final del capítulo por si les importa :3 sin más los dejo leer **

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece le pertenece a dan y nickelodeon **

Nadie Pov

Ambas chicas se empezaron a sentir extrañas sentían que su cabeza daba vueltas a más no poder; hasta que las dos cayeron inconscientes al frente de sus dos amigos quienes corrieron a socorrerlas antes que sus cuerpos hicieran contacto con el suelo.

Horas después

La primera en despertar fue Jade se levantó rápidamente tratando de asimilar el lugar donde se encontraba. Después de varios segundos identificó el lugar donde se encontraba, que era la enfermería de la escuela; siguió viendo alrededor de ella hacer si encontraba alguien que le explicara porque se encontraba ahí, pero lo único que se encontraba era una cama con Tori recostada, las cosas de la enfermera en un silla, una repisa con medicamentos varios, un escritorio y nadie más aparte de Tori y ella.

Se volvió a costar pensando en lo último que había pasado para terminar en este lugar, tenia recuerdos aleatorios de las cosas vividas ese día pero eran demasiado irreales para ella.

Jade Pov

Por qué mierda estoy aquí- susurré-_ recuerda idiota que estabas haciendo para terminar aquí_\- pensaba- _habíamos cambiado de cuerpo Tori en la mañana; una imagen de yo besando en la mejilla a Tori, después estaba hablando con ella en el armario del conserje en la hora de almuerzo, al salir nos encontramos con Cat que nos estaba buscando para ir almorzar, íbamos caminando al café asfalto para comer yo enojada mientras que Cat y Tori iban sin decir nada, nos encontramos con Beck y André en la salida para llegar al café asfalto al verlos sentí como el miedo recorría mi cuerpo ante la idea de que me tomara como loca al mencionarles el cambio de cuerpo, después de eso sentí un mareo y no recuerdo más._

\- maldición no recuerdo casi nada de este día- susurro grito-espera con Vega habíamos cambiado de cuerpos entonces por qué la vi acostada en la otra cama- giro mi cabeza para verificar lo que anteriormente había visto, y ahí se encontraba Tori descansando cómodamente en la camilla adjunta- todo ha sido un maldito sueño- suspiro aliviada - pero porque carajos estoy en la enfermería entonces- me levanto y siento un pequeño mareo pero no le doy importancia y busco mi bolso para irme, en un rato mas llamaré a Cat o Beck para saber lo que me había pasado para terminar en la enfermería junto con Vega, pero ahora solo quería irme a mi casa a descansar, siento que he tenido un día muy agotador y no sé el porqué.

Tori Pov

Me desperté por el ruido de puerta al cerrarse, me sentía como si hubiesen dado un golpe en la cabeza no sabía dónde me encontraba y tampoco me interesaba solo quería que el maldito dolor desapareciera, no podía ni si quiera pensar o tratar de idear algo sin que me doliera la cabeza pero también tenía que sacarme la duda de donde me encontraba intuía que no era mi cama por lo dura que se sentía.

Habrá pasado casi una media hora hasta que me sentí un poco mejor el dolor había decaído un poco. Me senté en la cama para ver mejor donde estaba; reconocí rápidamente el lugar era la enfermería del colegio, la única persona que estaba conmigo en este lugar era la enfermera

\- Hey Tori, por fin despertaste-dijo al verme sentada.

-hola... usted sabe porque estoy aquí- pregunte

\- espera que tu lo hicieras, lo único que sé es que te desmayaste en la hora del almuerzo junto a Jade y sus amigos las trajeron pero no me explicaron el porqué de su desmayo- respondió rápidamente

-ah bueno para serle franca no recuerdo mucho de lo que paso hoy, y el tener un dolor de cabeza insoportable no ayuda mucho a que yo recuerde- dije con una mueca de dolor.

\- bueno si no recuerdas casi nada del día puede ser que te hayas golpeado la cabeza antes de desmayarte- dijo mientras colocaba cara pensativa- bueno por ahora solo le puedo dar algo para el dolor pero aun así le recomendaría que fuera a medico si el dolor persiste- dijo mientras me se para a buscar unas pastillas y un vaso con agua- tenga.

Cogí lo que me estaba pasando y me las tome rogaba porque de verdad funcionara la pastilla y hiciera desaparecer el maldito dolor- disculpe pero usted dijo que me desmaye junto con Jade- pregunte

\- si la señorita West se retiro antes que yo llegará- respondió

-ah - dije- bueno ahora que sabe como estoy me puedo ir a mi casa-

-claro pero no tienes alguien que te pueda venir a buscar- pregunto

empecé a pensar a quienes podía llamar para que me viniera a buscar, Trina si ni siquiera me había esperado así que no podía contar con ella, mi papá tampoco podía esta semana estaba trabajando hasta tarde así que también quedaba descartado, mi mama no tenia su licencia, André y Beck creo que hoy tenía que terminar un trabajo, Robbie no tenía auto, Cat no tenía licencia y no confiaba en su hermano para que me llevara, así que la única persona que podía pedirle que me llevara sabia que me diría un gran NO aunque no perdía nada con intentar.

-creo que tengo una persona a quien le puedo pedir- no sabía si se lo decía a ella o intentaba convencerme de podía hacerlo y lograrlo.

\- está bien te dejo para que hables tranquila- dijo mientras se paraba y salía de la habitación

Cogí mi teléfono y empecé a pasar entre mis contactos hasta encontrar a la única persona que podía llamar este momento. No es que fuera difícil encontrar el contacto era la única a la que no le tenía el nombre verdadero; mi cerebro me decía que habían otras personas a las cuales llamar y me irían a buscar sin problema pero su número estaba ahí era tan simple como tocar el numero y listo entonces porque no podía hacerlo. Después de casi 5 minutos de debate interno decidí llamarla total lo más grave que me podía decir era que no.

Marque el numero espere a que lo cogiera después del segundo tono contesto

-que desea la mejor novia, en que puedo serle útil- dijo la voz que contesto, por un momento pensé que no era el número de ella pero claramente era su voz entonces porque me contesto tan... "bien" - vega no tengo toda la tarde- acoto con su voz normal no esa voz cariñosa que daba miedo

-lo siento Jade pero necesito un favor de ti- espere a que me gritara un gran NO pero no lo escuche... definitivamente he muerto y estoy en un mundo paralelo es la única respuesta lógica que pueda haber para la situación que estoy viviendo -me puedes venir a buscar a la enfermería de la escuela por favor-

\- claro en 20 minutos estoy allá- respondió antes de colgarme, si antes encontraba raro que me contestara tan bien ahora era simplemente ilógico pero en este momento no iba a decir nada si Jade quería venirme a buscar perfecto pero si solo me seguía molestando el que quisiera hacerlo.

Pov Jade

Vega me acaba de llamar para que la vaya a buscar a la enfermería, todavía no encuentro una razón para decirle que si posiblemente sea por lo que me dijo Cat cuando la llame o lo que vi después.

_Flashback _

Acaba de llegar a mi casa y lo primero que hice fue llamar a Beck para saber que me había pasado en el día.

-hola Jade ¿cómo estás?- pregunto el canadiense

-Bien acabo de salir de la enfermería de la escuela- respondí- Beck, ¿sabes por qué estaba en la enfermería?

-no jade la que puede saber algo es Cat con ella y Tori estabas antes que te desmayaras con Tori- respondió.

-bueno eso era nada mas- dije antes de cortar la llamada.

Busque entre mis contactos a Cat y la llame

-Holi Jadey- respondió Cat casi al instante

-Cat odio que me digas así, Cat sabes porque termine en la enfermería – pregunte rápidamente antes de que empiece a contarme alguna historia loca

-no lo sé, solo te desmayaste cuando viste a los chicos; como cuando yo me asusto por algo.- respondió con una sonrisa

-y antes de que llegáramos donde los chicos que estaba haciendo-pregunte

-mmmm… estabas enserada con Tori en el armario del conserje digamos que hablando-dijo y a mí se me congelo la sangre solo de pensar que era verdad lo que había recordado- pero creo que estaban haciendo otra cosa- dijo con un risita-… ¿Jade todavía estas ahí?- pregunto no sé cuánto rato estuve en silencio para que preguntara eso.

-si Cat, pero no recuerdas nada mas-

\- nop-

\- ya Cat nos vemos mañana que necesito pensar algo-

-oki nos vemos –

Después de cortar la llamada me fui a mi habitación me había dejado muchas más dudas el hecho de que Cat pensara que estaba haciendo algo más allá de una conversación con Tori en el armario del conserje pero eso eran pensamientos de Cat yo solo recuerdo el beso que vi en un foto pero nada más.

30 minutos después

Estaba aburrida de pensar en todo lo que había pasado durante el día y no recordar nada más de lo que ya había recordado en la enfermería del colegio era desesperante pensar que de todo el día con suerte recordaba alrededor de unos 7 minutos a lo mejor mi cerebro había bloqueado todo lo que me había pasado durante el día por algo ya que tenía recuerdos de materias que yo no tomo.

Lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era preguntarle a vega que era lo que nos había pasado pero no la quería ver por ahora sería mejor que habláramos mañana.

De repente suena mi PeraPhone con una notificación; no le di mayor importancia a lo mejor era alguna película nueva de terror que se iba a estrenar pronto, pero igual la revise y ahí estaba la misma imagen que recuerdo haber visto anteriormente, y recuerdo que Vega dijo que teníamos que fingir ser novias hasta que volviéramos a nuestros cuerpos, técnicamente ahora que volvimos deberíamos dejar de fingir pero y si nos vuelve a pasar y si es solo por ahora y cada vez que nos vallamos a dormir volvemos a cambiar, tenía muchas dudas y ninguna respuesta concreta.

Los minutos pasaban y yo sin saber que hacer hasta que sonó mi teléfono.

_Fin flashback_

Le dije que éramos novias solo porque creo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer así no nos miraran extraño si hablamos o nos ven actuar extraño si es que volvemos a cambiar si después de un tiempo no pasa nada se termina la falsa relación y listo quedamos como siempre odiándonos mutuamente.

Me subí a mi auto y emprendí camino a HA para buscar a Vega a lo mejor ella recuerda por qué terminamos en esta situación, aunque lo dudo mucho. 15 minutos después estaba estacionándome para ir a buscar a Vega.

Entre a HA y camine por los pasillos desolados de la escuela hasta llegar a la enfermería. Me quede parada la frente de la puerta dudando si esta era una buena opción sencillamente podría darme la vuelta y nunca nadie sabría que alguna vez quise ayudar a Vega… esa era una buena idea y así volvería a ser mi yo normal.

-mmm disculpa Jade no cierto- pregunto una voz detrás de mi

\- si –

-tu eres la que viene a buscar a Tori pensé que se llevaban mal o eso decían los comentarios que había escuchado ante- dijo la enfermera- pero creo que los rumores de la mañana eran cierto el que ustedes están supe que responder sabía que ya había decidido decir que éramos novias pero ahora no estaba del todo segura- bueno no importa es su vida pero pasa Tori te debe estar esperando para que la lleves- dijo con una sonrisa.

Le hice caso pase y vi a Vega sentada en la cama con sus pies colgando al verme solo sonrió –pensé que no vendrías – dijo

-sé que no soy la mejor novia pero no te iba a dejar botada- respondí automáticamente

Solo sonrió en respuesta y se paró- bueno vámonos- dijo mientras recogía sus cosas- adiós espero no tener que volver acá por una situación parecida- le hablo a la enfermera

-oh no te preocupes por eso por cualquier cosa que te pase ven a verme a ver si te puedo ayudar – respondí amablemente la enfermera.

-vamos bebe- me dijo a mi había algo en lo que acaba de decirme que me gustaba será que hace tiempo nadie me llama así pero increíblemente me agradaba algo que me decía Vega este definitivamente era un día raro.

Caminamos en silencio por los pasillos de HA hasta que llegamos hasta el estacionamiento.

Pov Tori

_Habíamos caminado en silencio que para mí incomodo, Jade no me había dicho nada ofensivo después de decirle bebe normalmente en este momento estaríamos gritándonos mutuamente pero no lo hemos hecho todavía no sé porque dijo que era mi novia o el porque me vino a buscar tan amablemente son demasiadas dudas y no me atrevo a preguntarle_.

-VEGA- su grito me saco de mis pensamientos

-no es necesario que me grites estoy al lado tuyo- respondí

-lo hice porque no me contestabas cuando te hablaba-

-lo siento solo estaba pensando-

-eso no te lo creo tu no piensas- dijo con una sonrisa característica de ella por lo menos ahora se comporta como normalmente lo haría.

-ja ja que chistoso- replique sarcásticamente- que es lo querías decirme-

\- te decía que si querías ir a tomar una café antes de que te valla a dejar-

Jade invitándome a salir las dos solas sin que alguien la haya obligado esto definitivamente es extraño – está bien y ahí me puedes explicar el cómo terminamos siendo pareja –respondí

-está bien solo no hables mientras conduzco o me van a dar ganas de tirarte por la ventana-

\- ok- nos subimos al auto y emprendimos camino hacia la cafería que quería ir Jade.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo sé que ustedes esperaban mas ya que van casi un año y medio que no público en esta historia pero por lo menos no la he dejado olvidada cualquier reclamo lo dejan en la caja de comentarios.**

**La razón porque no seguí publicando ( si no te interesa puedes dejar de leer ahora :3) bueno la historia yo ya la había terminado hace casi un año atrás solo que en ese entonces no tenía tiempo para subirla yo, así que se la enviaba a un amigo para que la subiera cuando tuviera tiempo pero por cosas del destino me enoje con mi amigo y toda relación que teníamos termino, yo confiada de que él la había estado subiendo no me preocupe; hasta que hace como dos meses busque la historia y me di cuenta que no había ningún capitulo subido (descontado los que había subido yo que eran 3), intente buscar los correos que le envié a mi ex amigo pero los había borrado cuando nos dejamos de hablar. Así que la historia se perdió no hubo forma de recuperarla, hasta pensé en borrarla pero sé que hay personas que todavía esperan por la continuidad de la historia así que decidí continuar con la historia. No les voy a prometer que voy a publicar semanalmente o cosas así, solo le voy a decir que no voy a abandonar esta historia puede ser que publique seguido como puede ser que publique la continuidad en un año más pero la voy a terminar se los juro :3**

**Saludos y nos leemos pronto :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**He regresado xDD como prometí no abandonar esta historia estoy cumpliendo solo como ven no es muy largo el capítulo pero aun así cuenta xD, sin más que decir los dejo leer**

**Disclaimer**: **Victorious**** no me pertenece yo solo ocupo a los personajes para crear mi loca historia n.n**

Tori Pov

Al cabo de un rato llegamos a una cafetería llamada "la última vez" no sé porque ese nombre pero me agradaba le daba un toque especial, Jade fue la primera en entrar parece que era una persona conocida por aquí ya que la chica del mostrador la salud con un movimiento de cabeza

-Hey Molly, dos cafés por favor- dijo Jade sin más y se sentó en una mesa en la esquina al lado de la ventana y la seguí y me senté al frente de ella.

Pasamos 5 minutos sin hablar hasta que llegaron los cafés.

-Gracias Molly – dijo Jade y esto se está volviendo cada vez más extraño Jade West dando las gracias parece que no fui la única que se sorprendió por que la mesera también se había sorprendido solo que solo fue como una mueca.

Espere a que se fuera la mesera- Jade ¿porque estamos aquí?- pregunte quería una respuesta a lo que estaba viviendo ahora.

Jade solo me miro, le dio un sorbo a su café y suspiro – Vega estoy tratando de pensar en cómo decírtelo sin que te alteres y te desmayes por la impresión así que déjame pensar un poco más hasta que hablemos – yo solo asentí con la cabeza si Jade estaba siendo considerada en buscar una forma de decirme porque estamos aquí debe ser por algo.

20 minutos después

Está bien dije que iba a esperar a que Jade pensara pero esto demasiado tiempo ya me he tomado 3 tazas de café y Jade todavía esta con la misma; ni siquiera la ha tomado después de ese sorbo. Estoy pensando seriamente en poner en riesgo mi vida y hablar con ella ojala no ande con sus tijeras de tijereteando.

-Jade ya vas a decirme porque estamos aquí- pregunte con un poco de ansiedad que no quería que se notara.

-ahg está bien Vega- dijo dándole un sorbo a su café- mierda esta cosa esta frio, Molly tráeme otro café, ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas Vega?- pregunto dirigiéndose a mí.

\- mmm nada para serte franca cuando desperté intente recordar porque termine en la enfermería pero me dolía demasiado la cabeza-

\- está bien- dijo sacando su PeraPhone y buscando algo en él- y esto lo recuerdas- dijo mostrando una foto… porque sale Jade besándome la mejilla en The Splat y porque carajos tiene tantos likes y comentarios.

-¿esto que es West?- pregunte- ¿es un montaje no es cierto?- dije era lo más lógico Jade nunca pero nunca haría al como eso ni aun estando enferma en estado terminal y eso fuera la cura para su enfermedad, y yo no permitiría que pase valoro mi vida lo suficiente para evitar a toda costa una situación similar.

\- me encantaría decirte que es un montaje que nada de esto paso hoy día pero no- dijo con un suspiro- segura que no recuerdas nada- pregunto con un toque de… esperanza.

-segura Jade sino te lo hubiera dicho- respondí

-me vas a tomar como una loca si te lo digo-

\- no creo que sea tan malo dime que paso este día-

\- en la mañana cuando nos levantamos no éramos nosotras mismas de hecho físicamente éramos totalmente distinta comparada con nuestra vida normal-

\- anda al grano Jade- interrumpí

\- cambiamos de cuerpos Vega eso es lo que intento decirte- respondió un poco enfadada y la vez relajada por haber podido decirlo.

La mire seriamente sin creerle lo que me decía porque era imposible que eso pasara ¿no es cierto?- Jade sé que te gusta molestarme pero creo que esta ves fuiste muy lejos como para inventar tu mentira- dije- si me disculpas me voy a mi casa todavía me duele la cabeza como para tener que soportarte a ti y a tus mentiras.

-sé que no me crees pero puedes llamar a Cat y preguntarle –dijo pasándome tu teléfono – después de todo fue ella la que comenzó el rumor de que estamos juntas-

Cogí el teléfono y marque a Cat

-holi Jade que pasa- me contesto Cat

-Cat no soy Jade soy Tori- dije

-ohh ya han llegado al punto de pasarse el celular con confianza que van rápido chicas- respondió con una sonrisa

Quede en blanco de verdad Cat creía que yo tenía algo con Jade, sabía que no era muy inteligente Cat pero ella sabía que nos odiábamos no es como que de la noche a la mañana dejáramos de hacerlo y que empezáramos una relación definitivamente era una idiota – Cat que te hace pensar que yo tengo algo Jade- pregunte

-mmm bueno la forma que sé y me trataron hoy en la mañana, el beso en la mejilla que te dio antes de clases….. Ah y antes de almuerzo las encontré en el armario del conserje supuestamente "hablando"- enumero- es algo obvio que ustedes están juntas-

-…...Cat, Jade y yo n- antes de que pudiera decirle Jade ya me había quitado su celular – Jade déjame decirle la verdad a Cat-grite

-no esto se va a quedar así hasta que hablemos bien la situación-dijo mientas se colocaba el teléfono para hablar con Cat- Cat hablamos después ahora voy hablar con mi novia-

Jade le había confirmado ella misma que estábamos saliendo a Cat ya no había vuelta atrás por más que le digiera al mundo entero que no teníamos nada nadie me iba a creer.

**Agradezco a cada una de las personas que se dan el tiempo de leer esto pero sobre todo a las personas que me motivaron a continuar la historia y son:**

**Lotus- one**

**Pumuky**

**Marilinn-**

**Vanes Izumi**

**snyag**

**De verdad gracias y recuerden los comentarios motivan a los escritores a publicar más pronto así que comenten cada vez que lean una historia…. Saludos y nos leemos pronto **


End file.
